


Video Logs

by DramaticCrys



Series: Final Space Oneshots [4]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticCrys/pseuds/DramaticCrys
Summary: HUE decides to show Avocato the video logs Gary recorded for him after Avocato's death. Unsurprisingly, they probably were never meant to be seen.
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Series: Final Space Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623109
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	Video Logs

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a continuation of He'd Be Proud and Changes. Mentions a few instances from those two works.

"I heard you were having issues dealing with the fact you died." Avocato was sitting at his small desk, wiping one of his guns down when HUE entered the room. He paused his actions and turned towards the small bot with a bored look on his face.

"Gary?"

"AVA." Avocato sighed and shrugged. "Lucky for you, I think I salvaged some of the video logs Gary made after your death. Although, Gary stopped recording everyday after the Galaxy One blew up." Avocato tilted his head and set his gun down.

"I don't want to see how he rambled on about Quinn."

"But these were recorded for you."

Avocato paused, eyes widened slightly, intrigued. "What do you mean? Why would he record them for me if I was dead?" Avocato raised an eyebrow at HUE. He knew Gary recorded videos for Quinn, hoping one day she would respond. So why record videos for Avocato, knowing he couldn't?

"Gary uses his recordings to get out his feelings and frustrations. It's a coping mechanism he used to deal with the loneliness he faced while imprisoned."

Avocato paused, he looked from the ground to the small bot, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What's on them?"

HUE simply stared at Avocato. "Why not watch and see?"

With AVA now joining HUE in his body from time to time, she downloaded some updates that made him a bit more modern. For example, a better hologram projection.

HUE started the first log. "This was dated to a few days after you died." The projection framed Gary, he was sitting in a dimly lit room with his back slouched. He waved at the screen with a sad smile.

"He-Hey Avocato, I just uh, I just wanted to," Gary paused and ran his hands through his hair. "Haha, sorry. I'm a little nervous. Which is weird. I wasn't that nervous with Quinn even though I thought she could or at least would see these messages." Gary looked down. "But I guess it's different with you." He said in a small voice.

Avocato tilted his head. He bent forward in his chair to get to a better level with the hologram. The projection was played from HUEs chest and the top of the screen hovered just below the top of his head.

"I guess I need some advice? Little Cato isn't doing so great." Gary's eyes widened and he began frantically shaking his hands towards the screen. "No-Not like that! He's a great kid I'm sure! He's just uh, he's just never around. He's been hiding in the vents. Doesn't come out, at least not when anyone's around." Gary scratched the back of his head. "It's understandable. I didn't want to be around anyone when-" he stopped and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do. Give me a sign! Maybe, flicker the lights? If I should leave him alone? Or rattle the chairs if I should try harder?" Gary looked around the room. "Any ghost related stuff would be great." He paused again and sighed. His eyebrows were furrowed and he bit his lip. "Or nothing works too." He gave a sad smile to the screen before reaching up and shutting it off.

The hologram had stopped on Gary's sad face, him reaching to turn the recording device off.

"How many of these are there HUE?"

"One for everyday you were gone Avocato. Until the Galaxy One blew up at least, then he didn't find another recorder until long after first arriving on the Crimson Light." HUE stated. "Majority of the videos are made to fill you in on what is happening. But there are a few that are, personal."

"What do you mean, personal?"

"Would you like to watch?"

Avocato hesitantly nodded.

"This one is set around 2 weeks after you died."

"That really doesn't tell me much HUE."

The hologram started playing. This time, Gary was in his actual clothes. His jacket fit his form nicely and his red shirt clung tightly to his chest.

Not that he was staring or anything.

"Hey, uh, Avocato." Gary tugged at the collar of his shirt. Something he did when he was nervous or upset. "I guess I just wanted to say," he shrugged, "I don't know. Sorry? Goodbye maybe?" Gary shook his head and laughed.

"None of those seem right, but they're fitting I guess." Gary sighed and looked into the camera. "It was a mistake letting me watch Little Cato."

Avocato furrowed his brow as Gary wiped his eyes.

"I know you didn't have much of a pool to pick from, but uh, I-" he sighed again, it was shaky, like he was trying to calm himself down. "I don't really know how to parent a kid. Mainly because I didn't really have any. Parents that is, or kids. Neither of them." He clarified and Avocato would've rolled his eyes if Gary didn't look so distraught.

"My dad died when I was 7 and my mom kinda just left. Then again, she wasn't around until my dad died anyways." Gary laughed pitifully. "I was on the streets as a kid. And I did whatever I had to in order to survive. I stole, I ate out of the damn trash for Christ's sake, I wasn't a good person. And I'm clueless above all else." He took a deep breath.

"My point is, is that I almost got Little Cato killed."

Avocato remembers Gary telling him about this. About how he took Little Cato on a suicide mission. He grinds his teeth thinking about it.

"He was so upset about your death. He wanted nothing but revenge. And you know me!" Avocato smiled slightly. Of course this would be the reason they went on a suicide mission. "I was like, 'sure Little Cato! You want to kill the Lord Commander? Let's wreck havoc!" Gary let out a breath.

"He wasn't too hurt. But Quinn was pissed. Is pissed. She kinda reminded me of how awful I am at this." Gary leaned back against the wall. "She told me to leave. So I'm leaving the Galaxy One. Or at least I said I was going to."

Damn Quinn's stubbornness.

"But truth is? I have no where to go. No family, no friends. You are my only friend." Gary nodded his head and sucked in his bottom lip. "But this is what I have to do. I'm a danger to everyone on board. Little Cato especially. I know you told me to take care of him, but," he clenched his jaw. "How can I care for him when I can't even care for myself? I'm a walking death magnet!" Gary paused and looked up at the screen, it was almost as if he was staring at Avocato. "Little Cato deserves better than some trashy low-life thief, don't you agree?"

Avocato looked down, it hurt to see Gary so upset over what happened.

"I wanted to say goodbye though. To all the memories I have of you." He patted the bed and smiled softly. Avocato realized Gary was in his old room. "Quinn would take much better care of Little Cato then I ever could. She'd keep him safe." Gary looked up at the screen, his eyes darting around, like he was searching for an answer in the screen. "Goodbye Avocato. I miss you buddy." Gary reached up and turned the machine off.

"Did he leave?"

"No. Little Cato was too saddened over Gary leaving. It seems that after Little Cato realized how Gary would do anything for him, from the stupid suicide mission, and he became attached to him. Little Cato was upset over Gary leaving and that is what kept him on the Galaxy One. Quinn had also apologized for what had happened."

Avocato nodded his head. He didn't regret leaving Little Cato in Gary's care. He's an idiot, sure, but Little Cato is smart. And Gary would die for any one of his friends. Avocato knew that Gary would be the father Avocato didn't have the chance to be. He would go above and beyond to protect his son.

Their son.

"The next one is more recent. It's one of the few he recorded on the Crimson Light."

"Should I be watching these?" Avocato leaned back slightly, he eyed HUE quizzically.

"They're addressed to you." HUE stated matter-of-factly.

Avocato pursed his lips. He couldn't help the curiosity that dwelled within him. "Okay, play the next one."

"Hey A-vo-cato. Buddy," Gary finger gunned at the screen. He looked tired, there were bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled, like he had ran his hands through it too many times.

"Today was a mess. I just woke up earlier actually. From the medbay, thanks for that by the way." Gary winked at the screen and Avocato flinched. "I got some nice scars though, makes me look like a badass." Gary lifted his shirt to show off the gunshot scars on his chest and stomach. Gary laughed lightly and pulled his shirt down. Avocato clenched his jaw and turned his head, not wanting to see what he did to his best friend.

"This is set 4 days after Invictus took you." Avocato swallowed and forced himself to look at Gary. His eye was bruised and he was pale. Like he hasn't seen sun in decades.

"We actually just got Little Cato back. He ran off after shooting you. Joined a group of bounty hunters actually. Like father like son amiright?" Avocato smiled.

"And uh, in the midst of being shot at, I kind of, you know, adopted him?" Gary raised an eyebrow innocently at the screen. "He seemed pretty happy about it." Gary shook his head. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about." Gary looked from the screen to the ground. "Little Cato apparently has been having nightmares about you."

Avocato ran a hand through the fur on his head and let out a shaky breath.

"Not that it's my place to tell you, but he has dreams of you leaving him. Or of him disappointing you." Gary shakes his head. "Poor kid. I seemed to comfort him a bit though. Told him how much you went through to save him, how much you loved him. All the nice stuff, all of the stuff I know is true." Gary laughed slightly. Then he paused with a weirdly content look on his face.

"I told him how much I admired you. And he asked me," Gary coughed to clear his throat, or maybe it was to cover the nervousness in his voice. "He asked me if I loved you." Gary looked from the ground to the screen. It looked as if he could see straight through Avocato. He stared at the screen for a few moments with a content look on his face. "I told him that I do."

Avocato's heart stopped. He loved him? Maybe, loves him?

"It was weird. Saying it out loud for the first time. I was so focused on Quinn, but that wasn't meant to last. It was just in the moment attraction, but with you." Gary's eyes looked so full of love, it almost made Avocato blush. "With you it was more than that. I mean, you look like a Greek God for one," Avocato smirked. "And the trust, it was just, ugh." Gary groaned and threw his head back. "It was raw, I felt like I could do anything with you. Even be vulnerable." Gary shrugged with a shy smile on his face. "Yet at the same time, I felt invincible when I was next to you. Like we were unstoppable." Gary tilted his head and leaned closer to the screen.

"Sometimes I wish I had taken that bomb for you." He whispered, like it was a dirty secret.

"I wish I could go back in time and save you, and not like we did. Cause then you got possessed and all that jazz." Gary waved his hands. "I mean I wish I could go back and actually take that bomb myself. Even if it meant I wouldn't be here anymore." Gary laughed. "You could be with Little Cato, you could be happy. He could be happy." Gary sighed.

"I could die happy, just knowing that you were safe and living life to the fullest with Little Cato. He deserves that more than anything."

Avocato frowned at the screen.

"I'd do anything for Little Cato. For you." Gary sighed. "We were so close to having you back man." Gary shook his head and covered his face with his hands. "We just got you back, your memories were on the way and I-" Gary groaned, obviously frustrated with himself. "It's my fault you died this time. It's my fault Little Cato had to shoot you."

"Even if I don't have a place in your and Little Cato's world after you come back, I still could've been happy knowing that you two are happy." Gary stood and moved the recorder. "I'm sorry Avocato." He looked down. "For everything."

He shut off the device.

Avocato stared at HUE. "Why did you show me these HUE? I doubt you decided to just help me. What's this really about?"

HUE didn't answer. "This next one is from yesterday."

"HUE, don-"

Gary appeared once again. But it was different this time. He actually looked happy, usually he's distressed or upset, but not this one. He was sitting in a spinning chair backwards, his arms were rested snuggly against the back of the chair. He gave a small wave to the recorder.

"Hey Avocato, it's kinda weird making these since you're in the ship, but these help me," he made quotation marks with his fingers "deal with my feelings, according to HUE at least." Gary swallowed and sniffed.

"It was hard, seeing you upset with everything. But I can't imagine how difficult it's been for you." Gary shrugged. "I mean, everyone is so different then the last time you were here. Little Cato is technically freaking 70-something, there's new people on the ship, and I guess I'm different too." Gary shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the stupidly innocent Gary anymore, well maybe still stupid." Avocato chuckled and watched silently. Gary laughed too.

"Seeing you again brought up some old feelings." Gary smiled. "And they're back freaking hard man, I mean, seeing you happy? With Little Cato? Whew my heart almost burst out of my chest!" Gary held a hand to his chest dramatically. Avocato smiled and glanced down.

"But then it makes me think."

Gary paused and stared at the screen. He seems to do that when he's weighing the words on his tongue.

"Why would I want to ruin that?" Gary annunciated each word slowly, as if he was debating on saying it. Avocato tilted his head in confusion and Gary leaned his head down against his arms. His hair fell in front of his face. "I was thinking about telling you, about my feels and stuff, but then I saw you the other day and saw how you were still dealing with everything." Gary looked up and spun around in his chair.

"I don't want to make things worse!" He shouted slightly, not loud enough for anyone else to think something was wrong. "It's hard enough for you to deal with the changes. I don't want you to have to deal with me and my feelers too." Gary dragged a hand down his face.

"So I'm not going to tell you." Gary nodded. "This is for the best. Another thing is, I don't want things to be awkward between us or Little Cato when you reject me, so, yeah." Gary nodded and looked around the room. Gary let out a small laugh

"I don't know man. It's weird for me to be dwelling on this kinda thing. Especially since I'm the type to let myself fall head first into love, but as I've said, I've changed." He shrugged.

"And it's different, with you. This isn't just some person I met and will most likely never see again. It's my best friend, the other dad of my adopted son." Gary looked down with a small smile on his face. "You, the person I trust most in this whole damn universe. And I don't want to lose that." Gary scratched the back of his neck.

"God, this is embarrassing." Gary looked away before reaching up and shutting the recorder off.

Avocato hadn't moved since Gary admitted his feelings. He just stared, stunned at the fact that Gary loved him. Loves him.

And then it clicked.

"You showed me these because Gary wasn't going to say anything."

HUE didn't respond.

"How did you know I felt the same?"

"I'd have to be stupid to not notice the looks you give him." Avocato pursed his lips. "Which Gary is, by the way."

"Fair." Avocato leaned back in his chair. "So you want me to talk to Gary?"

"I want Gary to be happy. And you make him happy."

Avocato stood and patted HUE on the head. "Thanks HUE."

"Just try not to die again and we'll call it even."

Avocato laughed and nodded. "I'll do my best." Avocato quickly moved around HUE and into the hall. He started with quickly walking, but that turned into a run when the realization kicked in. Gary loves him. His adrenaline pumped through his veins thinking about it and everything he said.

He found Gary on the bridge. He was staring at the endless expanse of darkness outside the confines of the window. Avocato slowed to a walk before stopping a few feet away from Gary.

Gary turned his head and smiled. "Hey Avocato. What's up?" Avocato just stared, he looked Gary up and down, panting slightly. He probably should've thought about what he wanted to say.

"Gary," Avocato swallowed the lump in his throat. Gary fully turned to him now, concerned with Avocato's nervousness.

"Is everything alright?"

Avocato closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Avocato was never good with words.

So instead, he walked quickly towards him. Gary moved away from the window and held up his hands defensively.

"Uh, is this about the poker game? I swear I didn't cheat, I-" Avocato placed both of his hands on the sides of Gary's face and tugged him forward.

Avocato kissed him, hoping he could convey all the emotions he couldn't say.

Gary's eyes widened, but after a moment he closed his eyes, leaned into the kiss and tilted his head slightly. Avocato moved one of his hands to the back of Gary's head and played with hair there. Gary wrapped his arms around Avocato's neck and pulled him closer.

They molded together seamlessly. Avocatos broad shoulders encased Gary and Gary's slight height advantage seemed to cage Avocato in his embrace.

Avocato pulled away and took a deep breath. Gary took this time to question everything he's ever known. His eyes widened and he stared at Avocato, his eyes searching his face.

"Uhm, so we just-" Gary pointed to the both of them. "We, yeah. I just," Gary tapped his chin, "why?"

Avocato smiled and raised an eyebrow teasingly. "You didn't want me to?"

Gary flushed. "Mmm, well, it's not that, it's more of, what made you, you know." Gary rocked on both of his heels and took a step back, realizing how close they were.

Avocato took a step forward and leaned into Gary, his face inches from his. "You're my best friend." Gary's face deflated slightly. "You're the person I trust most in the world and I love you." Gary stopped breathing, his chest hurt from how hard his heart was pounding. "More than anything," Avocato paused. "Except Little Cato."

Gary smiled and blushed. "Samesies?" Gary tried fighting the smile on his face, but it was a losing battle.

Avocato rolled his eyes. "So you don't mind if I kiss you again right?" Avocato moved his hand to Gary's cheek and Gary leaned into it.

"Not at all."

They kissed again, this time, less force and more enjoying the feeling.

The feeling of finally getting a win.


End file.
